1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optic devices and electronic apparatuses, in particular, an electro-optic device having a transparent protective member and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
As electro-optic devices, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, organic luminescence display devices, and plasma display devices have been known. In these display devices, protective plates composed of plastic are used to provide protection against impact. For example, a protective plate is bonded to a display panel using an adhesive sheet (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-290960).
The display devices are also used as electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones. That is, the display devices are used in various different environments. For example, cellular phones may be left in high-temperature environment, such as cars under boiling sun.
If the protective plate is composed of plastic that absorbs gas, such as air containing carbon dioxide, nitrogen, etc., the plastic may release the gas absorbed therein when exposed to a high-temperature environment. If this occurs, the gas released from the protective plate may remain as bubbles between the adhesive sheet and the protective plate.
The bubbles between the adhesive sheet and the protective plate appear as mottles, islands, etc., on a display face of a display panel. As a result, the appearance of the display face of the liquid display device is degraded. Moreover, the bubbles that appear as mottles may decrease the visibility of the images displayed in the display panel.